This invention relates to a drilled end or channel end needle converted into an eyed needle by attaching a loop formed from a flexible polymer strand to the drilled end or channel end needle. This invention also relates to a method for using the eyed needle as a surgical needle-suture combination.
Surgical needles, regardless of type or purpose, usually take one of three forms: drilled end, that is with a hole bored down the long axis of the needle and a suture positioned in the bore and crimped so that the suture is firmly attached to the needle; or open end (or channeled); or "eyed", that is, stamped, in the manner of a common sewing needle, with no suture attached so that the doctor can thread a suture of his choice.
The problem involved in threading a suture material through the fine eye of a surgical needle is obvious. This invention is useful in providing a large oval diameter threading target which will flex back to an oval diameter configuration for rethreading after use.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art references which in his judgment as one skilled in the surgical needle art, would anticipate or render obvious the eyed needle of the instant invention. For the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention, however, and establishing the state of the requisite art, the following references are set forth: U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,515 which discloses a fast-threading eyed needle and U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,117 which discloses sutures useful with a self-threading or spring eyed needle. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention has advantages over these prior art patents. The eyed needle is converted from a drilled end or channel end needle. Therefore, conventional machinery can be used. Because a polymer strand is used, the loop will compress during tissue passage but will flex back to an oval diameter configuration for threading. Thus, a large threading target is maintained.
Finally, the double thickness of the surgical suture and the double thickness of the loop can be reduced to just the thickness of the non-crimped needle diameter. In this regard, the needle and the loop are Atraumatic.RTM., Davis & Geck Co., Danbury, Ct., during passage through living tissue. This is, of course, dependent on the size of the needle, the suture and the loop.
This invention describes a method of using a loop, which can be of surgical suture material, representing a large target for threading, firmly fixed to a drilled end or channel end needle. The eyed needle of this invention is manufactured by attaching a flexible loop of a polymeric material to the drilled end or the channel end of the needle. The loop can be made of any polymeric monofilament material of sufficient flexibility such that the loop will compress during tissue passage but will flex back to an oval diameter configuration for rethreading, e.g., Dermalon.RTM., DuPont Co., Wilmington, Delaware.
The double ends of the loop are placed in the hole or channel of the needle and then crimped between dies. If a drilled end needle, the double thickness of the loop is less than the thickness of the drilled hole. The loop is forced into a thin oval during passage through tissue.